


Sway

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: 塞萨尔到了美国。爱德华多已经结婚了，但这并不能阻止塞萨尔挖墙脚。
Relationships: César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokiikol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/gifts).



> 给鸢尾小姐的生日礼物。

1995年3月  
纽约

“你是为什么和她结的婚？”

在休息的时候，塞萨尔望着天花板这么问道。他下意识地揉着手腕，那上面已经有了浅红色的痕迹——等到周一早上大概能消失，否则只有用表带来掩饰了。

站在窗边的爱德华多歪着头看了他一眼，转身从挂在椅背的西装口袋里掏出了打火机和烟盒。

“当然是因为爱。”

暮色笼罩下焰光闪动，熟悉的万宝路味道很快在房间里弥漫开来。爱德华多打开窗子，但外面的风有点凉，让赤身裸体的塞萨尔在床单下瑟缩了一秒。

司法部前任副部长的婚事在哥伦比亚国内引起了不大不小的骚动。从两人相识到订婚乃至婚礼，每一步都让首都的大小报纸津津乐道。还在读大学的新娘子非常漂亮，据说是对三十出头的英俊流亡者一见钟情，但波哥大的一圈人都认为她极其显赫的家世才是这桩婚事能成的主要原因。再怎么灰头土脸流落异国，桑多瓦尔家的独子也不可能和一个傻乎乎的普通美国妞结婚。

不这么想的，似乎只有总统阁下一个人。

“你爱她？”他声调过于平缓，以至于这简直不是个问句。

爱德华多的脸上并没有什么表情，只轻快地吐出一口白烟。

“塞萨尔，我就这德性，你还不清楚吗？”

他怎么会不清楚呢？爱德华多第一次向他求欢，那要追溯回十多年前。在加维利亚家继承人的订婚宴聚会上，未满十八的爱德华多直截了当地对他说，安娜配不上你。

“可惜我没有姐姐……”

彼时少年的蓝眼睛亮得可怕，塞萨尔记得自己的心脏因为恐惧而停了一拍。

只是他没想到，逃过了初一，逃不过十五。

*

塞萨尔舒展了一下手臂，掀开床单下了床。这家酒店的装潢很新，他赤脚走在地毯上能感觉到脚趾四周冒出软软的羊毛。

不管地毯再软，磨在膝盖上也不会舒服。可他还是走到爱德华多面前，非常自然地跪了下去。

比起他的嘴，爱德华多似乎更喜欢使用他下半身的穴。不管是在波哥大的总统府还是纽约的华尔道夫酒店，嘴套都是他们常用的玩具。如果没有，那枕头或者领带也能派上用场。“总统先生，请您安静一点，”爱德华多有时候会笑着说，“否则惊动了我布置的安保人员可怎么办？”

现在他已经不是总统了，而爱德华多也早已不是他的安保主管。可是哪怕经历了漫长的分离，有些习惯还是很难改变。他还是看到爱德华多就觉得安心，尽管对方已经不会再和他坐在同一辆车里，更不会在他犯困的时候给他一个肩膀依靠。

“想要奖励了？”爱德华多垂下眼睛看着他。那声音很低，甚至有点温柔。

“嗯。”他承认得很干脆。

撩开睡袍，塞萨尔首先闻到了精液的气味和汗味。他跪在原地温顺地张开口，而爱德华多先是拿自己的性器不轻不重地拍了下他的脸，然后才把东西放到了他嘴里。

在他人生的头四十年里，塞萨尔绝对无法想象眼下的这一幕。那时候的他不仅对女人的裸体兴趣缺缺，就算是他自己的身体需求，他也觉得是累赘多于本能驱使。然而现在的他小心翼翼地用嘴唇、舌头和口腔爱抚着这根肉棒，就好像它是整个世界的中心一样。他仰头用舌尖舔过龟头下方的敏感地带，来回循环成一个S字。

他往上望去。爱德华多双眉微蹩，按熄了烟头。

“正好让你舔干净。”

他喜欢爱德华多在他嘴里慢慢变硬的感觉。换成是以前，他还喜欢用手按住爱德华多的腰，甚至是一边口交一边自慰。

自从塞萨尔来到美国出任美洲国家组织的秘书长，这是他们第三次单独见面了。和前面两次一样，他们无旧可叙，只有脱光了衣服才有话可说。不过这一次，桑多瓦尔先生至少没有一上来就挑剔他的口交技术严重退步。

爱德华多的呼吸逐渐沉重了起来。塞萨尔听见一句低声的咒骂，然后就被粗鲁地抓住了头发，肉棒直接顶到喉咙的深处。他忍不住呻吟一声，双腿发颤，整个人差点往前倒下去。接下来的动作激烈短促，每一次抽插都连带着把他的头皮扯得生疼。

“您果然是两边都要被塞满才满意啊，秘书长先生。”爱德华多喘着气说，“你下次来见我，要先塞好了能震动的拉珠。希望你别弄脏了你的西裤，还有你专车的后座。”

要不是他现在只能呜呜呻吟，塞萨尔大概会央求爱德华多让他自慰的吧。眼下他后穴里塞着的拉珠并没有震动功能，但光是想象那画面就已经让他一阵眩晕了。他扭了几下腰，徒劳地试图让拉珠顶得更深一点，然而这动作似乎只是惹恼了爱德华多。

塞萨尔的双唇之间突然一片空虚。他悲鸣一声，想要凑上前去亲吻眼前的巨大肉棒。可是爱德华多僵硬地抓住他的头发，将他摆成仰头的姿势。

他顺从地张开嘴伸出舌头，迎接属于他的精液。这次的分量没有头一次那么多，但也足够让他的眉毛、眼睫毛和舌头都挂上白色的液体。

他用手抹了抹脸，又开始贪婪地舔自己的手指。

至少这还是属于他的。


End file.
